Urges
by EmberSH
Summary: Tony will do just about anything to alleviate boredom, and Bruce isn't objecting. High School AU. Set after 'Contact' but can be read alone. Stark Spangled Banner, PwP, Drug Use.


_This follows up from 'Contact' but can be read as a stand alone one-shot if you prefer._

* * *

Sometimes it really paid to be popular. Tony felt sure someone up high was smiling down on him.

Sure, he may not particularly enjoy spending time with Thor, but his little get-togethers came with an awful lot of eye candy. His younger brother, Loki, in particular.  
And yes, Tony had been disappointed when the mischief maker hadn't been there upon his arrival despite promising he would be, but the situation he found himself in had all the hints of Loki's meddling.

There had been a rather low turnout, as Clint and Natasha were on an up in their up-again-down-again relationship, which meant neither of them were getting further from the bedroom than the bathroom or kitchen. So the group was down to Steve, Bruce and Thor.  
Practiced socialite that he was, Tony didn't let it bother him and was determined to try to have a good time. Especially because Steve so rarely managed to drag Banner with him to anything social.

A few bottles of beer down the line the evening wasn't looking like a total loss. Alcohol, Tony found, had a way of making any situation seem bearable, if not downright amusing. Thor had received a text from Loki calling him away, some emergency involving Fandral and Volstagg at a bar, and had left everyone with instructions to make themselves at home. It was second nature to Tony and Steve anyway, with how frequently they visited. Everyone knew an afternoon with Thor turned into a whole evening crashed in his living room and leave to stay the night.  
Steve and Bruce were bickering good-naturedly over what to put on the TV, Steve arguing for a war documentary whilst Bruce wanted a comedy panel show. Tony still wasn't sure how the two got on so well.  
They had met in literature, when they'd been assigned as partners, and hit it off despite the vast differences in their intelligence and social standing. Last he'd heard Bruce was tutoring Steve in chemistry. Tony wasn't above admitting he was jealous. Especially if the study sessions were anything like he fantasised.

In an attempt to relax, alleviate his boredom, and put a stop to his dirty thoughts, Tony pulled out a joint.  
Steve wasn't impressed, but Bruce's apathy was enough to stop the all-out lecture he was obviously considering.  
"C'mon Cap, lighten up a bit. Try some." Tony shrugged disinterestedly when Steve glared at him.  
"I'm not touching that."  
"You don't have too. I can give you a ghost hit." He raised an eyebrow. "No? How about you Banner?"  
Bruce had been watching with interest, and now seemed genuinely surprised. "Me?"

Tony could practically see the other boy's mind working. Bruce was an introvert with low self-esteem, and would automatically assume everyone else thought as little of him as he did. The billionaire could pinpoint the exact moment Bruce decided we was offering to be polite.  
Before the boy could turn him down Tony pulled himself to his feet and jumped onto the sofa with Bruce, throwing a leg over the younger genius to straddle him, keeping him in place. Steve shuffled sideways to make room for Tony's leg, watching with interest. Obviously he had no idea what was going on. His naivety was almost endearing.

Without breaking eye contact with the younger genius Tony took a deep drag, holding his breath as he reached out to grasp the sofa back behind Bruce's head with both hands.  
Bruce tilted his head back, parting his lips, and Tony lent forward until they were millimetres apart.  
He breathed out the smoke, feeling Bruce's body shift as he closed his eyes and breathed it in smoothly. This obviously wasn't the first time Banner had done this.  
The boy had a dark side. Tony liked that. Liked it a lot, in fact. He chuckled, causing the younger boy's eyes to flutter back open. "Looks like someone's had practice."  
Bruce smirked. It was a dark look that changed his whole face, and it sent a bolt of pleasure straight down Tony's spine. Bruce shifted, sitting straighter so his chest brushed against Tony's slightly. "And if I have?"  
"I'd say you're going to need a bigger hit."  
"Bruce!" Steve sounded slightly choked. The two geniuses turned to face him, with identical questioning expressions. "This is illegal."  
"Are you going to tell on us?" Tony drawled.  
Bruce cut in before Tony could completely alienate the jock. "It's harmless. It's only the harder drugs that the police really care about. Besides, who'll know?"  
He turned back to Tony, who had taken another hit, and leaned in for his share.  
Steve watched with more fascination than he'd like to admit as the two continued to share the smoke. As bizarre as it seemed, the sight was oddly arousing. Stark was a dominating presence, partially blocking Banner from view, but the glimpses Steve was getting of Bruce's face told him that the boy was enjoying it.  
Tony shifted on Bruce's lap, groaning slightly, and Steve couldn't help but hopelessly mirror the noise.

All three boys froze for a moment, before Tony leant forward further to whisper something. Bruce reached up to take the joint from Tony's unresisting fingers, pushing the older boy to the side.  
Tony slipped off of Bruce's lap and watched as he took up residence on Steve's. The football captain looked about ready to have a heart attack.  
Bruce took a long drag, and breathed the smoke over Steve's face. "It's easier if you breathe it in." He muttered huskily as Steve stared at him, frozen, looking like he was about to bolt.

Tony had taken about as much as he could. May as well go all out; he could always blame the drugs in the morning.  
Nodding to Bruce while the Captain was distracted, Tony edged closer.  
Bruce took another drag, but this time as he blew Tony leant in to bite the side of Steve's neck sharply, just short of painfully.  
Steve gasped, inhaling smoke, which caused Bruce to chuckle darkly. "Was that so bad?"  
The sound of Bruce's usually timid voice so heavy sent a pang of lust straight through Tony as he gently kissed Steve's neck in an almost-but-not-quite apology.  
Steve stuttered, trying to defend himself but Bruce cut him off, bracing one of his arms on the sofa behind the Captain's head, bringing the other hand up to caress his face, careful not to get in Tony's way. "Did you think we wouldn't notice?" He rocked his hips forward, grinding into Steve's growing hard on.  
Steve threw his head back, gritting his teeth.  
Tony smirked, leaving the blond's neck to lean closer to Bruce, reaching up to thread his fingers through the brunette's hair. "I think the Captain likes watching."  
Bruce hummed in agreement, holding Steve's gaze for long enough to grin wickedly before turning to meet Tony's lips with his own, quickly and viciously.  
He broke away. "Last puff."  
Tony grinned, showing a lot of teeth. "Hit me."  
Bruce took the last drag, dropping the butt into an empty glass before leaning in to Tony, stealing another kiss and breathing the last of the smoke directly into the older genius's lungs.

They pulled apart with the last traces of smoke curling up from their lips.  
"Let's have some fun." Tony whispered. "You're welcome to join in, Cap."  
Bruce yanked his shirt off over his head, before reaching for Tony's. Within seconds they were kissing again, and Bruce twisted his body so he could rub his chest against Tony's whilst simultaneously grinding against Steve, who has his eyes closed tight.  
As Bruce made a move to get off of Steve's lap Tony's hands turned rough, shoving him back down. Steve gasped and Bruce shuddered, eyes dilating with the flush of lust Tony's domination caused.  
"No." The genius whispered, hungry eyes watching Bruce unconsciously grind himself down on Steve, who was desperately trying not to give in to his body. "I'm gonna fuck you right there."  
Steve was sure he must have heard wrong, but Bruce was too far gone to care throwing his head back and panting. "Oh God. Yes." His motions on Steve's lap became rougher, drawing out a long moan from the tall boy.

Tony slid off the sofa, nudging Steve's knees apart and coming to stand behind Bruce, who immediately leant back against his chest without slowing his hips.  
"Like that idea, do we?"  
"You have no idea."  
"Feel free to help out any time, Captain." Tony propped his chin onto Bruce's shoulder, biting softly at his earlobe. "Or you can just enjoy the view, your call."  
He grabbed Bruce's hips, lifting until the boy's weight rested on his knees, and reached around to palm him through his trousers.  
Bruce growled, reaching back with one hand to grab Tony by the hair, and was rewarded with a vicious bite to his shoulder as Tony shifted his hand to tackle the button and belt.  
The fastening gave way easily, and Bruce's trousers slipped from his hips to pool on Steve's lap.  
The blond boy was entranced. It felt like watching a car wreck. He knew he should go, but it felt like there was no force on earth that could stop him watching the scene unfolding in front of him. He could admit now, in light of what he saw in front of him, that he had daydreamed about both boys. Idle fantasies of laying either down and ravishing them slowly. Nothing like the rough scene playing before him. Bruce had turned his head and now Tony was practically tongue-fucking him. Tony was in complete control, bending Bruce to his will, and the boy seemed to be _enjoying_ it. Steve couldn't understand it. And what was worse, he was enjoying _watching _it, missing the heavy pressure of Bruce's hips.

Tony looked over Bruce's shoulder, catching Steve's eye, and bit his lip. The way Steve's pupils dilated and his face flushed was enough to confirm his interest in the scene before him, and Tony smirked wickedly. Turning his head slowly, maintaining eye contact, Tony took Bruce's earlobe in his teeth and tugged hard enough to make him groan.  
Steve could feel his breath coming in pants as he watched Tony run his hands up Bruce's back, resting briefly on his shoulders before following the arms down to tangle their fingers together.  
Using his new grip, Tony moved to place Bruce's hands onto Steve's shoulders, pressing the younger genius forwards with his chest.  
Bruce took the hint, digging his fingers into the Captain as he lent forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss that quickly built in pressure until it was practically bruising.  
Steve refused to kiss back, pride making it's final stand, until Bruce gasped and jolted against him.  
From his new position Tony smirked, before repeating the action. He ran his tongue around the edge of Bruce's hole, before using _just_ enough force to slip inside.  
Bruce went wild, fingers tangling in Steve's hair as he pulled the boy towards him, kissing him hungrily.  
Steve gave in, bringing his hands up to Bruce's back as he kissed back. The warmth of Tony's hand bracing on his thigh was highly erotic, and the noises Bruce made between kisses were obscene.  
Tony thrust his tongue in and out a few times before sliding up Bruce's back.  
Bruce leant backwards against him, panting, and Tony brought his right hand up in front of the boy's face.  
Steve gasped, pants tightening, as Bruce took Tony's fingers into his mouth without verbal prompting. The billionaire gasped, hips snapping forward so sharply that Steve could see Bruce's body jolt at the impact, not that it seemed to bother him.  
As Tony pulled his hand away Bruce reached forward, yanking Steve's t-shirt up over his head as Tony slipped two fingers inside of him.  
Steve could do little more than gasp and press his hand down onto his crotch as Bruce leant forward to rest his forehead on his shoulder, making a strangled groaning sound and shifting his hips with the motion of Tony's fingers.  
The blond may not have been able to see Tony's hand, but he knew the moment the third finger was added, because Bruce bit his shoulder and moaned. The brief flash of pain only fed into Steve's arousal at this point, and he instinctively bit Bruce's shoulder in return before he could think better of it.  
"Shit. I'm sorry, I-"  
"Again." Bruce sounded desperate. "Fuck. Again!"  
Steve would have done anything for that voice, and it wasn't exactly a hardship to mark the genius's neck. He felt Tony shift on the other side of Bruce, but didn't register what was happening until Bruce stiffened against him with a stifled cry.

Tony's hands moved to Bruce's hips, fighting to stay still whilst the younger boy adapted.  
"God, it's been a while. Move."  
"He'll hurt you."  
Steve sounded worried and Tony laughed, feeling the vibrations run between his chest and Bruce's back. "He'll like it."  
Steve leant back in the sofa to search Bruce's face, comforted by the obvious pleasure that crossed the boy's face when Tony pulled back and thrust in harshly.  
After that point it all became a bit blurry. Tony and Bruce undulated above him as he rubbed himself through his trousers, until Bruce's hand joined his own. The young genius managed to free the jock from to confines of his pants in a matter of seconds and Steve was lost to the feeling. Bruce's rough hand was unlike anything he'd ever felt before and he could feel himself building up to a huge orgasm.  
From the look on the other boys' faces he wouldn't be alone, but he was determined to hold out for as long as possible. Reaching forward, Steve grabbed Bruce's member and clumsily tried to imitate the feeling he was experiencing. He had nothing of Bruce's finesse, but apparently it didn't matter because in just over a minute the boy was coming with a soundless scream.  
The muscle spasms felt amazing around Tony's manhood, but what really sent him over the edge was watching Steve's face screw up with pleasure as he followed Bruce over the edge, covering both of their chests with ropes of cum. Biting into Bruce's shoulder Tony managed a few more stuttering thrusts before the pleasure overtook him and he found his release buried deep in Bruce's ass.  
Cleaning up was going to be a bitch, but in his post-orgasmic haze Tony couldn't bring himself to care.

A few miles away, in a nondescript hotel, Loki was talking a very intoxicated Thor into sleeping.  
Looking after his brother was a pain in the ass, but he was willing to put up with him if the situation warranted it. He wondered, briefly, what his lover was doing back at the house.  
Picking up his phone he sent a quick text.  
_You owe me, Stark._

* * *

_Loki's gonna have fun collecting that debt. XD I'll leave it to your imagination, but rest assured it'll be kinky.  
I'm not sure how I feel about this one. Threesoms are hard work to write. Especially since I like to have POV from all the characters involved. XD God I make life hard for myself.  
As always, if you have any idea how I can improve my writing let me know. Love you all._


End file.
